Butterflies, Blushing, & Baseball Playing Perverts
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Crushing on the baseball ace? Nearly shameful. Crushing on the baseball ace after it turns out that he's a pervert? Kagome is most definitely the reincarnation of Sango. Minor Ko/Kag pairing.


**Hey guys!**

**This is a crossover thing.**

**Prompt: Butterflies and Blushing.**

…

Kagome didn't like the butterflies in her stomach that fluttered to life whenever Ko passed by. She shouldn't have hated it so much, it wasn't like he was even slightly similar to Inuyasha, but she couldn't stand being attracted to him.

It made her uncomfortable and basically grouped her with his fan girls.

Kagome's nose scrunched up as she thought about it.

Sighing, she stopped walking as she past by the training grounds. She looked at him and the butterflies fluttered to life.

Her eyes widened as he ran by and she looked away.

Was it her imagination, or had he actually looked at her?

Shaking her head furiously, Kagome pushed the thought away. There was no way he would look at her.

She might have been strong and fast and tough from her time in the Feudal Era –not that he knew that – but he would never look at her. She wasn't his type of girl.

Kagome sighed wistfully. She'd never be his type of girl.

She might have been able to shoot an arrow at a moving target, but she couldn't hit a baseball to save her life –or throw one.

Kagome smirked wryly. Unrequited love must have been her fate. It was rather fitting, actually.

Kagome turned around on her heel, determined to rid herself of her crush on the baseball ace if it was the last thing she did.

Nodding, she stomped away from the field, only to bump into something hard.

She fell back onto the unforgiving ground with a grunt. The Feudal Era had done nothing to increase her balance.

"Oof!" she said as she landed.

She got to her knees and rubbed her tender backside.

She turned with a frown to tell off whoever had been standing in her way, when she froze.

In front of her was the reason that the butterflies in her stomach were going crazy. She blushed lightly as the ace pitcher looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" Ko asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

Kagome nodded, not trusting her voice as the butterflies increased and her blush darkened. She grabbed his hand and let him help her up.

"Thank you," she squeaked out.

He nodded, and prepared to walk away, when the wind blew furiously.

Kagome squeaked again and tried to keep her hair from blowing around.

She should have been concentrating on her skirt.

When the wind died down, the pitcher had his hand on his chin and was nodding sagely. "Blue lace. A nice choice."

Kagome blinked, her mind completely blank. She had no idea what he was referring to. And then it hit her.

The butterflies completely died and her blush spread down her neck. That look in his eye was way too Miroku for her to stand it.

"Pervert!"

Everything went silent and Kagome looked at her hand in surprise.

She then looked the pitcher. One side of his face was completely red and she looked at her traitorous hand angrily.

She hadn't meant to do that.

When she opened her mouth to apologize, though, she was cut off.

"You probably deserved that," a deep monotone droned out.

"Ho, ho! He certainly did, Azuma-senpai," a female voice said.

The boy in front of her turned to the pair that had just come up. "I did not. She slapped me for no reason."

Kagome's anger overtook her need to apologize and she stomped her foot angrily. She then proceeded to march up to the boy and grab the front of his uniform, effectively drawing his attention back to her.

"You listen to me, Kitamura-_senpai,_" she started, drawing out the suffix in a way that was painfully disrespectful. "If you ever say anything like that to me again, I'll beat you up. I don't care who you are! You got that?"

She didn't wait for a response, turning on her heel and placing her hands on her hips.

"Honestly! A girl can't catch a break. Perverts everywhere."

_On both sides of the well,_ Kagome added mentally, remembering clearly a monk who was worse than the boy behind her, whom she had just threatened.

She blanched. What he did hadn't actually been that bad in comparison to Miroku. Maybe she should apologize.

Suddenly, the wind blew again. Kagome squealed.

"Hmm" she heard behind her. "Looks even better from behind."

Kagome's blush came back full force, so did her anger, and surprisingly, so did her butterflies.

She turned around and smacked the ace in the face. "Pervert!"

"Ow!"

"What do you mean? I told you I'd beat you up if you said something like that again."

"You didn't beat me up, you slapped me."

"Do you want me to beat you up?"

"No!"

Kagome ignored him and stomped her foot. "Masochist! Pervert! What sort of person are you?"

There argument continued, and behind them, Azuma and the girl next to him watched.

"Tsukishima," Azuma said.

"Hmm?" she replied absently, her eyes trained on the pair in front of her.

"What do you think?"

Tsukishima looked up at him and replied sincerely. "They look cute together."

Azuma nodded.

"You know what?" Kagome suddenly screamed. "I'm so done! I don't even know why I'm engaging you!"

Having said her peace, she walked straight past him, and Azuma, and Tsukishima, her nose in the air angrily.

She was blushing furiously, but she pretended she didn't notice.

She huffed to herself, looking over her shoulder to glare at the pitcher, before turning the corner.

"I have the worst taste in men."

The butterflies stayed anyway.

…

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**T.N.T!**


End file.
